La otra cara de la moneda
by estrellita24
Summary: Arthur quiere sacar un conejo de la galera, lo que resulta bastante mal, Lukas esta resignado a tener una vida aburrida y Vladimir necesita seriamente a alguien que comparta sus gustos o enloquecerá ¿que pasa cuando al querer arreglar su error Arthur soluciona los problemas de los otros dos y uno que no sabia tener?/InglaterraxOC; RumaniaxOC y NoruegaxOC/ Precuela de LAdMV
1. El comienzo de la aventura

Disclaimer: de esta historia en particular solo me he logrado quedar con Anastasia y Stella, puesto que Britany ya tiene dueña (¡eso rima!)

Creo que rompi un record, el capitulo mas largo de los que he escrito

1. El comienzo de la aventura

Era un hechizo simple que todo mago del mundo, incluso los peores, sabían hacer, por ser así el jamás lo había intentado dando por supuesto que le salía bien, pero ahora se encontraba frente al libro de hechizos tratando de hacer el truco mas viejo del manual. Aparecer un conejo. Llego al hechizo y se aclaró la garganta apuntando su varita a un punto indefinido

-Abra cadabra, patas de cabra, que de esta galera salga una coneja - Inglaterra

Una luz rodeo la habitación seguido de una explosión y el inglés empieza a escuchar una voz femenina tosiendo y cuando el humo desaparece frente a el, no solo no hay un conejo si no que en vez de la criaturita peluda hay una chica de pelo castaño con mechas rosadas que demuestra, al levantar la vista, tener ojos celestes y mira a Arthur molesta

-what the hell am I doing here? - Pregunta

-I'm sorry, no sé que salió mal - Inglaterra

-God, you're just like Oliver - se queja

Escuchando ese nombre, Inglaterra se dio cuenta de la realidad. De quien hablaba era su extraño 2p

-¿Quién eres? - Inglaterra

-For your information, I'm the great London and I really hate that colorful English man – declaro la castaña

Antes de que Arthur pudiera pronunciar palabra entra en la habitación Escocia fumando como habitualmente

-Oi cejotas ¿quien es esta lass? Si sabes que secuestrar gente es un crimen ¿verdad Artie?- Escocia

-I did noty kidnap her! yo quería hacer aparecer un conejo no al 2p de una ciudad que no tiene representación - Arthur

-debí haberlo previsto, ahora devuélvela - Escocia

-I'm on it, I'm on it - Inglaterra

-stop talking as if I wasn't here - Londres

De pronto, tras unas palabras del ingles la chica desapareció dejando en su lugar un pequeño conejo negro

-wow, no puedo creer que funcionara, aunque segura que hay algún efecto secundario - Escocia

En ese momento en Buenos Aires aparecía la oji-celeste mirando al rededor sin reconocer la locación

-I have the strange feeling that I hate this place... hey wait that guy has sharp teeth like mine I'm gonna watch that - Londres

Se dirigió al teatro pidiendo entradas para la obra "Dracula"...

Mientras esto pasaba el timbre suena en casa del ingles, quien baja a abrir rápidamente aun aturdido por lo que paso, al abrir la puerta una sonriente, y desagradable para el, cara aparece

-'sup dude! tenemos una reunión sorpresa - Estados Unidos

-lo que me faltaba - Inglaterra

El ingles sale cerrando la puerta con llave sin preocuparse por Escocia que seguramente saldrá por la ventana; mientras van caminando a la sala de reuniones ven en el camino a tres chicas que parecen, no solamente perdidas, si no también extranjeras y nota que una de ellas los señala. Mas adelante se encuentra con Rumania

-Vladimir - Inglaterra

-¿Que quieres Arthur? - Rumania

-necesito que espíes a alguien por mi - Inglaterra

-te voy a cobrar - Rumania

-Todavía me debes por lo de la otra vez - Inglaterra

-Roger - Vladimir

Dicho y hecho el rumano va a esconderse tras unos arbustos para observar como buen acosador que es. Tras un rato vuelve con cara de miedo

-¿que pudiste averiguar? - Inglaterra

-Pues, vi a una chica muy hermosa, con unos geniales ojos violeta, su cabello se veía genial y... AH! Pero, entonces, una de ellas se dio vuelta y comenzó a mirar en mi dirección, parecía como si realmente pudiera verme, incluso temí por mi vida, así que salí corriendo enseguida hacia aquí - Vladimir

Mientras el rumano recupera la respiración, aparece cierra castaña clara corriendo como si un montón de fantasmas la persiguiesen

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Acaso no estabas con tus amigas? - Rumania

-Un momento... ¿cómo sabes eso? - Anastasia

-Eso no tiene importancia! Creo que es momento de explicarte qué haces aquí - Inglaterra

-Lo siento, me tengo a la reunión o Alemania se enojará - Vladimir

-Espera un momento... ¿dónde están las chicas? - Anastasia

-Sígueme que te explicaré todo cuando encontremos a tus amigas - dice Arthur mientras piensa "no tengo ganas de repetir lo mismo 500 veces, aunque vaya a mentir"

Entonces, se van caminando en dirección al edifio de reuniones, donde encuentran a cierta azabache y cierta castaña, acompañadas por los nórdicos. En cuanto las ve, la castaña clara sale corriendo en su dirección. Tras una pequeña presentación, y siguiendo el consejo de Britany, todos se dirigen a la oficina. Dentro, comienzan a hablar.

Mientras las tres chicas discutían entre sí en español, Arthur no podía apartar sus ojos de la ojiverde, quien estaba brindando un muy largo y acelerado discurso. Recién cuando la chica se dirigió a él provocando que su corazón diera un salto, se dio cuenta que ésta había pasado al inglés y que le estaba preguntando algo sobre MINT.

-es Flying MInt Bunny, ¡no puedo creer que lo veas! – Inglaterra

-se ve tierno – Britany

-deja al conejo volador en paz – Stella (porque en realidad ella también lo ve)

-Tú también lo ves, ¿verdad Star? – Britany

-obvio, como que las tres creemos en ese tipo de cosas – Stella

-no puedo creer que lo esté diciendo pero Stella tiene un punto – Anastasia

-hm, ey alguna idea de por que estamos aquí – Stella

-oh, eso puede que sea mi culpa – Inglaterra

-creo que ya sabemos porque la magia de Bryt apesta – Anastasia

-¡hey! – Britany

-entonces sabrás que no somos de aquí – Stella

Tras esto, Inglaterra comienza a pensar "a ver, que puedo decir ahora, debería inventar una razón para traerlas, no? Ah, ya sé, que tal si..."

-pues claro, pero mi intención era traer a solo una – Inglaterra

-es que somos un pack de lujo, pides una y vienen dos de prepo – Stella

-hey, me dio curiosidad… ¿Cuál de nosotras tratabas de traer? – Britany

-una pregunta razonable… uh… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaban? – Inglaterra

-no lo dijimos, pero ya que debes saber yo soy Anastasia Berditch, mis amigos me llaman Anya, pero preferiría que me dijeras por mi nombre – Anastasia

-yo me llamo Stella Migliory pero estas dos genios me dicen Star, lo que seria como si me llamara Cielo y me dijeran Sky – Stella

-y yo soy Britany Methyst y me dicen Bryt – Britany

"WOW, qué nombre más hermoso! Espera, estúpido pensamiento, cierra la boca!" piensa enseguida Arthur al tiempo que decide que estrategia va a seguir...

-Pues respondiendo tu pregunta Britany, la verdad era que esperaba traer a tu amiga Stella aquí y convencerla de ayudarme – Inglaterra

-en momentos como este me alegro de ser una Otaku obsesionada – Stella (tú y medio mundo)

-pero para poder meternos en estos asuntos tendríamos que o bien ser un país o una ciudad – Anastasia

-ese es un buen punto, unas ciudadanas cualquiera no pueden ir por ahí metiéndose en la vida de un montón de países – Stella

-veo que al menos no estaba tan mal con mis sospechas – Inglaterra

-esto es extraño, hasta donde sé se supone que no eres del tipo que admite que necesita ayuda – Britany

-Wow Bryt aprendes rápido, y lo que tratas de decir se resume en que Inglaterra es tsundere – Stella

-esta es una excepción – Inglaterra

-pues dime entonces Arthur, ¿Por qué ciudad nos vas a hacer pasar? Porque dudo mucho que haya un país sin representación a estas alturas – Stella-de hecho en eso te equivocas – Inglaterra

-hm… si tu lo dices, ¿entonces quienes vamos a ser? – Stella

-un momento yo ya soy Britany – Britany

-Bryt este no es el momento para el sarcasmo – Stella

-¿pero a que te refieres con eso de que ciudad vamos a ser? – Britany

-cierto, Britany no sabe nada de Hetalia – Anastasia

-se me paso de largo – Stella

-pues por su acento y su actitud debería ser una de las ciudades del cejotas – Anastasia

En ese momento, el aludido se pone ligeramente ruborizado y se alegra por primera vez de que ninguna lo esté mirando

"La verdad, se parece mucho a la primera que vi, pero es más linda que esa malvada Londres y no tiene colmillos... Será que se quedará para siempre como MI capital?" se pregunta a sí mismo mientras sonríe

-creo que lo mas sensato en esta situación es que yo me encargue de Britany – Inglaterra

-¿y quien voy a ser? – Britany

-ah, pues… Londres – Inglaterra

-¡genial! – Britany

-hm… ¿Qué con Anya? – Stella

-ni pienso ser una de sus ciudades – Anastasia

-y Francia también esta fuera de discusión siendo que lo odias mas que el – Stella

-Gott si me lo mencionas de nuevo… - Anastasia

-si, si… muy bonito – Stella

La castaña rodo sus ojos y luego miro al ingles con desprecio, a esto al ingles se le ocurrió una idea de quien podría ser la chica

-puede ser Narvik, así será mas fácil – Inglaterra

En eso, una risilla surge de la azabache en un tono agudo, entrecortado por hipos

-¡Dio Mio! No puedo creer que lo diga pero eso es brillante – Stella

-¿y eso donde queda? – Anastasia

Stella la mira y empieza a reírse sola mientras la oji-celeste pone cara de "¿Qué carajos?", una vez que se calmo, Stella, miro a su amiga divertida e imaginándose su reacción

-en Noruega, por supuesto – Stella

-Pues entonces Stella debería ser una ciudad en Rumania – Anastasia

-si claro… ya que tengo toda la pinta – Stella

-¿siempre son así? – Inglaterra

-básicamente – Britany

-¿pues tendrías que convencer a los italianos entonces? – Anastasia

-eso será difícil – Stella

-puedes convertirte en un país ya que tus amigas están tan seguras de que eres la que mas sabe de las tres – Inglaterra

-eso suena increíble… pero ni idea de que país puedo ser – Stella

-¿Qué tal Macedonia? De ahí venia Alejandro Magno – Londres

"WOW, encima es inteligente!" piensa Arthur

-Pues no hay ninguna representación de ese país que yo sepa – Inglaterra

-¡entonces esta arreglado! – Stella

Dicho y hecho, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones. Allí, Inglaterra se separó de las chicas para contarle la situación a Noruega

-Hola Inglaterra- Noruega

-Necesito tu ayuda!- Inglaterra

-¿Qué hiciste mal ahora?- Noruega

Arthur le explicó, entonces, todo lo que había pasado desde el principio, esta vez sin mentir, y cuando le dijo que una de las chicas iba a representar a Narvik, el noruego, lleno de curiosidad, se interesó en el tema y fueron juntos a hablar con las chicas.

En cuanto Noruega vio a la ojiceleste, perdió el aliento ante ella, y sin mediar palabra con éstas, aceptó ayudar. Tenían que ir a la reunión, pero la única que podía entrar a la junta era Stella pues era solo para países así que las chicas se quedaron fuera para vigilar a Sealand.

Inglaterra entro acompañado de Noruega y Stella, quien ahora era Macedonia, dentro estaba medio mundo (literalmente) y muchos notaron a la recién llegada

-¡ey! Es esa chica de hoy a la mañana – Dinamarca

Stella tiene uno de esos momentos en los que en un anime al personaje le aparece una gotita gigante en la cabeza (sweat-drop) y con toda razón

-¿ella es otro país? – Dinamarca

-ako, soy Macedonia… вкус – Stella

"¿Qué pasa?¿Cómo es que sabe hablar macedonio si hasta recién apenas sabía inglés?" piensa Arthur, mientras se pregunta qué estará haciendo Brintany, cuando ve una sombra detrás de una maceta y sonríe para sus adentros pensando "tenía razón, esta chica (BRYT) no parecía de las se quedan sentadas a esperar"

Stella fue presentada a cada país, cuando llego a Hungría hubo un poco de acción en la sala y las dos se encontraron con que tenían gustos en común y la húngara incluso le dijo que podría usar su sartén de ser necesario. Con el tiempo se dio un descanso y todos salieron de la sala menos Stella

Cuando volvieron a entrar, tras el descanso, Inglaterra pudo ver que Britany, Anastasia y Sealand habían salido de detrás de la maceta y que ahora estaban hablando con Francia y Stella, y enseguida odió al francés.

Después de dejarlas ser un rato, Inglaterra volvió a posar sus ojos en las chicas, quienes intercambiaron una mirada y rieron, siendo que la risa de Britany llamo la atención de algunos de los presentes y la cara del inglés cambio a estupefacción cuando esta se unió con la del francés a coro y sin poder mas, Arthur se enojo por lo que ambos compartían entre sí.

Una vez arreglado los tres que no se suponía estuvieran ahí se tuvieron que ir, Britany no acepto hasta que Prusia no dijo de llevarlos a pasear porque total él tampoco era un país y Stella le dijo que si veía que Anastasia y el se miraban fijo agarrara a Sealand y volviera corriendo antes de que la metieran en medio.

Ambas situaciones pasaron de manera monótona y una vez terminada la conferencia todos tenían que irse a sus casas, Inglaterra se llevo a Britany consigo y Anastasia se fue con los Nórdicos siendo medio arrastrada por Mathias quien estaba de buen humor como siempre; Italia decidió invitar a Stella a comer con el porque de una forma u otra la azabache había terminado diciendo que ella sabia hacer pasta y el italiano la invito en el momento.


	2. Rutinas rotas en pedazos

Oh, por cierto, Hetalia tiene dueño, y Narvik (Anastasia) le pertenece a su servidora

El capitulo es corto pero aun así esta dedicado a thenordic5forever96, quien por cierto tiene mi numero favorito en su nombre… eso no tiene nada que ver con nada

Espero les guste este capitulo, especialmente a la persona que mencione anteriormente

2. Rutinas rotas en pedazos

Había sido un día como muchos otros, lo que lo diferenciaba era la junta, pero hasta esto resultaba rutinario, se hacían a final de mes y en ellas poco era realmente arreglado

Para Noruega, esto ya se había vuelto aburrido, ya había molestado un poco a su hermano quien seguía negándose a decirle "hermano mayor", había ahorcado a Dinamarca un par de veces, cuando era necesario por supuesto, y el día no podía ser más normal

Llegaron a la sala y el se dedico a seguir en lo suyo mientras llegaban todos, sinceramente esto ya se había vuelto aburrido, lo que daría por algo interesante, por que créanme que Estados Unidos comiéndose cien hamburguesas, Francia, España y Prusia molestando a todo el mundo, y los orientales haciendo desastres, se vuelve bastante aburrido a la quincuagésima vez que pasa

En ese momento, como si el mundo hubiera escuchado su petición, se vio arrastrado lejos de la mesa por Inglaterra, quien tenía el mejor look de "estoy en un serio problema"

-Hola Inglaterra- Noruega

-¡Necesito tu ayuda!- Inglaterra

-¿Qué hiciste mal ahora?- Noruega

-bueno... veras... - Inglaterra

Fue así como Arthur le explico que estaba tratando de hacer un hechizo clásico cuando este fallo y trajo al 2p de una ciudad sin representación, lo cual llamo la atención del noruego aunque sea un poco, luego como al deshacerse de esta obtuvo el conejo y pensó que estaba arreglado pero al venir hacia acá se encontró con tres chicas extranjeras, una de las cuales era muy parecida al 2p que había aparecido con anterioridad, también menciono que ahora las involucradas se harían pasar por las representaciones de unas ciudades, y una de un país. El noruego, que a esta altura era capaz de ayudar a Arthur con sus locuras con tal de salir de la rutina, dice que quiere conocerlas antes de aceptar nada y Arthur lo lleva con el trio

Al verlas reconoció a la azabache y a la castaña con las que había hablado antes, había supuesto que trabajaban en el gobierno y por eso buscaban a Arthur y no les había prestado mucha atención, por lo que cuando sus ojos repararon en ellas se pregunto como es que no había notado que no eran inglesas, bueno la castaña si lo parecía, pero la azabache de ojos violáceos y rulo flotante definitivamente no podía serlo, y fue ahí cuando descubrió a la tercera, su cabello parecía aclararse con cada segundo que pasaba, su expresión era seria, si bien era obvio que le agradaba escuchar a las otras dos, y sus ojos... Noruega podía jurar que jamás había visto unos ojos celestes que le llamaran tanto la atención, eran profundos y parecían albergar todos los sentimientos que su rostro no demostraba

Cuando Arthur menciono que según la azabache, quien era ahora Macedonia debido a su gran conocimiento de todo lo que estaba pasando, había sugerido que la castaña/rubia se convirtiera en Narvik, Noruega no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en sus labios

-esta bien - Noruega

-Thanks! - Arthur

-¿como te llamas? - Noruega

-Anastasia Berditch, pero me puedes decir Anya - Anastasia

Noruega asintió y luego le recordó a Arthur lo que debían estar haciendo y yendo a la sala de reuniones para ser seguido por Inglaterra y Macedonia, quien se presento como Stella mas tarde, pero la mente de Lukas estaba en otro lado, en otra persona, y que me llamen cursi pero creo que acaba de enamorarse... ¡esto si ha sido un cambio en la rutina!


End file.
